1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this device relates to human support harnesses. More particularly, the invention relates to a sexual aid harness that allows one partner to better control the motions of the other partner during tandem coitus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sexual drive is one of the most fundamental and urgent drives experienced by all animals and in particular, human beings. For many years, humans have sought to maximize the sensations experienced during sexual intercourse through the use of ointments, aphrodisiacs and man-made devices.
Various adult novelty devices have been proposed which attempt to satisfy the human sex drive. For example, apparatus in the shape of the human penis has been proposed to stimulate the female genitalia during intercourse. These devices stimulate the female by way of vibratory displacement of the female clitoris. For men, fully female functioning mannequins have been proposed as an alternative to coitus with a human female.
However, all of the above proposed devices fail to address an element important to sexual satisfactionxe2x80x94participant comfort.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sexual aid harness whereby the rear participant of a coital tandem can better control the pelvic movements of the wearer of the device.
It is a further object the invention to provide sexual aid harness that increases sexual stimulation during coitus.
It is a further object of the invention to provide increased coital comfort for both the rear tandem participant and the wearer of the device.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a sexual aid harness is provided, comprising:
a. a belt body having a central axis and a generally elongated configuration, two linearly opposed side edges and two opposed arcuate end portions, the belt body further including
i. an inner layer of stretchable fabric;
ii. an intermediate layer, substantially coextensive in size and shape with said inner layer and joined thereto, of an elastically yieldingly compressible and shape-restoring foam material having a thickness greater than that of said inner layer;
iii. an outer layer of stretchable fabric substantially coextensive in size and shape with said inner layer and said intermediate layer and joined thereto;
iv. a strapping layer, coextensive in size and shape with said inner layer and said intermediate layer and said outer layer and joined thereto, and having a plurality of geometrically shaped cutouts, each cutout having a centerline that is coaxial with the central axis of the belt body;
b. primary grasping means situated between said outer layer and said strapping layer and attached thereto; and,
c. fastening means for securing the belt body generally around the waist of the wearer.